


Cold

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finally apologizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> "Cold" by Crossfade inspired this one

Dick stood there, wrapped up in the misery of knowing just where he had failed, how he had not set things right with Roy. He looked at the man who had been his friend, his lover, his teammate and knew he would never have peace again, now that he had acknowledged his failure in this, the one thing that should have been most important.

Roy had been there to help him fly, but he had not made sure the archer wasn't falling.

"I'm sorry, Roy…you needed me, and I was not there. But when I needed you…" His voice faltered, and he looked away with shameful tears.

Roy watched Dick, saw the pain of the other man. He hated that when he had needed Dick, he had failed to reach out…or had lied and tricked him into giving it. That was not how you treated your best friend, your love, the one person who makes your soul at peace.

Through all the good and bad, one constant light had shown in Roy's life before and after the advent of his child…and that light had been Dick. Roy could not help but feel he was as much at fault for the dimming of the light as Dick.

"I should have tried harder. I should not have shut you out."

"I was afraid to show you my failures."

"I could never be weak, not after what I did in Star…"

"We could have been perfect."

"Really were, at times."

"And now, it's too late."

With one final glance, Dick turned away from the cold form that had once been his world, lost to love and hope.

Roy could only watch, as the next world beckoned.


End file.
